Don't Leave Idiot!
by CopDog
Summary: SPOILERS CHAPTER 416! Like heck, she was just going to let him leave after just leaving behind a letter. Idiot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I have a feeling something like this will happen. Just a feeling.**

_"Happy and I will go on a journey while training. And we'll be back in about a year or so."_

Lucy's brown eyes widened, shock evident on her face.

_"So take care of everybody alright! See ya later Lucy! Natsu and Happy"_

"Wha... Wha.." she stuttered desperately. She couldn't comprehend the words scribbled on the paper in front of her.

The blonde jumped up, dashing out of her apartment. She ran and ran down the street by the river, no sign of stopping.

"What the hell?!" she screeched, "What are they thinking going on a journey just like that?!"

Lucy continued her running. She stuggled to keep the tears from falling.

"If they did something like that.." Lucy choked, slowing slightly, but her legs still moved.

Fear filled her. Aquarious' broken key popped into her mind. "If did somethin..." the tears finally fell, "I'd be so lonely... sutpid..."

And so, she continued to run, to sprint at her max speed, to catch up to the two idiots she called best friends.

She needed to.

She had to.

But she almost stopped. "I'm never going to catch up to them if I don't even know where they're going."

That, of course, didn't stop her from chasing after them. Thinking while she sprinted, for something, any idea on how exactly she was going to find them.

Her keys jingled at her side.

"That's it!" The blonde stopped for a moment, grabbing the one key she knew would help. It's silver glow reflected in the sunlight as she summoned it. "Open, gate of the Compass! Pyxis!"

Out he came. "Pi-ka!"

"Show me how to get to Natsu," she commanded him softly.

"Pi-ka!" he yelled happily as the dial spun. Landing on 'north' not so shortly after, Lucy followed it until it chagned directions.

She ran and ran until her lungs burned, until her body screamed at her to stop. But, no, she couldn't stop, because she had to be there by Natsu's side like she was since the day she first met him.

Finally, in the middle of town, she saw him. A blur of pink and beside him the blur of blue known as Happy. And as he waved good-bye to the town he grew up in and murmured something to himself, she came up behind him, anger controling her next actions.

"Lucy Kick!" she screeched, kicking him and making him topple over.

"Lucy, what was that for?" Natsu whined, rubbing the back of his head. He jumped up from the ground.

"Yeah, Lucy why are you being so mean?" Happy joined in.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her tear-stained cheeks flushed red from all the running she did. "What do you mean, 'what was that for?' It was for trying to leave!"

"But, Lucy-"

"No, 'buts', Natsu! You think you can just leave a letter and get away with it?! At the very least you could've told me in person!" She scolded him, her voice staying strong, but her eyes... her eyes betrayed her, once again filling with unwanted tears. "Besides, what makes you think I wouldn't want to come with you?"

"That's exactly why we just left a letter, Lucy! Because we knew you would want to come if we did say good-bye in person!" Natsu yelled back.

"And what's wrong with that?!"

"Nothing! But Zeref he... he said he was going to make me suffer more. I'm just trying to protect you." Natsu's head tilted downward. "I was going to try and get stronger to protect everyone."

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled. She came closer and embraced him. "I get it, but I said it once and I'll say it again. Everything's more fun when we're together. I'm not letting you go by yourself Natsu, even if Happy is with you, I'm going too."

"Lucy..."

"Besides," she pushed him back slightly and looked him in the eyes, "we're a team aren't we? I'll get stronger with you. We'll protect everyone together. We'll protect each other."

Happy looked at the couple an evil glint in his eyes. "You lllllliiiiiikkke each other.~"

Lucy, then pushed Natsu away, blushing furiously. "Anyway, you go, I go, that's that."

A goofy grin made it's way to Natsu's face. "Got it."

**A/N: Well, that turned out way different then expected. It wasn't going to be as mushy, but I started writing and there you go! So many of the fanfictions I read based off this moment all have Lucy waiting, but c'mon we all know Lucy's going to chase after them. Anyway, so many things happened in chapter 416. Dudes! The worst thing is that Fairy Tail's disbanding! NOOO! Come to think of it, I'll be doing a couple more one shots. One for Gruvia and one for the disbandment of Fairy Tail.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Favorite and Review please. **

**Cop, signing out.**


End file.
